1. Field Of The Invention
The invention herein pertains to a decorative accessory wall suspension system for use in homes, offices or the like for hanging or suspending decorative accessories such as framed pictures and other decorative accessories in place on conventional sheetrock or other types of walls.
2. Description Of The Prior Art And Objectives Of The Invention
In recent years it has become more fashionable to frequently refurnish and redecorate rooms in homes, office buildings and institutions. More and more emphasis and attention has been placed on replacing and changing wall hangings such as framed pictures and decorators are constantly seeking simple solutions to the age-old problem of easily hanging and aligning framed pictures and paintings. In the past, a wall bracket has been devised which can be driven into and mounted on a sheetrock (dry) wall and a picture frame holding device attached thereto which has spreadable arms rotatably attached to a bracket plate to accommodate various sized picture frames. The arms have apertures near their distal ends whereby a small screw can be placed therethrough into the picture frame to hold the arms in place on each side of the frame. While such prior devices have proved somewhat satisfactory, oftentimes the pictures so hung must be changed for one larger or smaller, and the arms will not accommodate the new frames.
Thus, with the disadvantages and problems associated with prior art picture frame hanging devices, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide a component system that is more versatile for maintaining picture frames or the like securely on walls.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a decorative accessory wall suspension system which utilizes a bracket plate having a somewhat Z-shape to increase convenience of its use.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a decorative accessory wall suspension system which includes a pair of spreadable arms which include a plurality of elongated segments.
It is also an objective of the present invention to provide a decorative accessory wall suspension system which includes spreadable arms having elongated segments which are divided by arcuate grooves whereby the arms are easily breakable within the grooves to adjust the lengths of the arms as required.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a decorative accessory wall suspension system having extension members whereby the arms can be selectably extended by joining the extension members to the swingable arms.
It is yet still another objective of the present invention to provide a decorative accessory wall suspension system which includes a pair of spreadable extension members which include a plurality of elongated segments.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description is set forth below.